


Blind Spot

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, M/M, MIT Era, and they were ROOMMATES, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: James was just trying to walk home from class. He didn’t want to deal with Tony’s ex boyfriend...... actually this is fine.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: tumblr prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Blind Spot

**Author's Note:**

> so the prompt for this came from a list of 50 types of kisses, and this one was “A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.”

James would like to state for the record, that he was in fact, minding his own fucking business before Tony got involved. He was just walking back to their dorm after class, content to finish his homework or maybe take a nap before he had to go to work. Then he heard Tony yelling his name.

“Rhodey! Rhodey, wait up!”

He stopped to wait for Tony to catch up to him. 

“You’re slow.”

“Maybe you’re just fast,” Tony said, only slightly out of breath. 

“I was standing still. Your legs are short.” 

Tony glared at him. “Rude. How was class?” 

James noticed he wasn’t really looking at him. Based on the fact that his head was on a constant swivel, he was willing to bet that Tony wasn’t listening to him at all. 

He decided to test that theory. “Class was great. I mean, the lecture was boring, but once the professor accidentally stabbed a kid, it was a little more lively. Hell, even the room exploding helped quite a bit.”

When Tony responded with “Mhm, that’s wonderful dear,” James stopped them.

“Alright, clearly you’re not with me. What’s going on in that brain of yours?”

Tony looked startled. “I am with you!”

“Repeat my story back to me.”

He scowled. “Fine, I’m a little distracted. It’s probably nothing-”

“Define nothing.”

“I thought I saw Ty following me. It was probably just someone who looked like him, but I still don’t want to walk home alone.”

Immediately James started scanning the crowd around the quad. There was definitely a guy fitting Ty's general description on the opposite side of the lawn, but James wasn’t willing to take chances around that guy.

“Get on my left.”

“What?”

“Tony,” he warned.

Tony grumbled, but ultimately did as he was told, so James didn’t care too much if he complained. 

“I think I saw the guy you were talking about, but I couldn't see his face, so-”

Just then, Tony grabbed his arm and dragged him into an alley between two buildings.

“What the-”

“Shut the fuck up and cover me, asshole.” 

James sighed and stood over Tony who had pinned himself to the wall. “You’re so dramatic.”

“No, you’re not dramatic enough. Can you see him?”

He rolled his eyes, but glanced around the corner as best he could. “I don’t see him no, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t in my blind spot.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “Kiss me.”

James blinked. “What?”

“Kiss me, you fucking moron.”

He lifted his hand and brought it to his lips. “Like that?”

“Are you fucking stupid-“

He kissed him on the nose, causing Tony to splutter. “Or that?”

“That’s not-“

“Oh wait, I think I get it.” He slid his hand behind Tony’s necks tilting his head upwards, leaning in to meet him halfway. 

Tony gasped, but it was muffled by James’ mouth in his. 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it baby?”

There was a heavy pause while Tony stared up at him. “Holy hell.”

James grinned. “Don’t tell me you lied about seeing your shithead ex just to get me to kiss you.”

“I didn’t lie. I just… wasn’t sure.”

“You’re telling me you don’t want to go home and do that again in private?”

Tony shook his head rapidly. 

“Then let’s go, sweetheart. I know a shortcut.”

**Author's Note:**

> ironhusband rights babey  
> if you would like more rhodeytony content, feel free to leave a comment or even visit me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed)


End file.
